Fasha
|Race = Saiyan |Date of death = Age 737 |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, member of Bardock's Elite, ??? - 737 Age) | FamConnect = Bardock (leader) Shugesh (comrade) Borgos (comrade) Tora (comrade) }} is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and the only female member of Bardock's crew. Biography Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their homeworld so that he could be healed. The group leaves Bardock to recover, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed, and Fasha is killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. Her name is a play on the name of the vegetable "parsley". Abilities * Ki Blast: The most basic form of an energy wave. * Full-Power Spirit Cannon: A full-powered pink blast of ki from one hand. Bardock is also seen with a original variation of this move. * Bukujutsu: The power to levitate and fly. * Acrobatic: Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. * Energy Ballet: A shower of pink energy blasts that targets on her foe. * Full Power Energy Wave: Charged similar to the Kamehameha it's a full-powered pink wave of energy wave inflicts more damage than an ordinary beam attack, such as the Blast 2 Energy Wave. * Great Ape: Since she has a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape. She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Mouth Energy Wave: Only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires a powerful mouth blast that inflicts quite a lot of damage. * Chou Makouhou Barrage: A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet. * Rush Attacks: Her ultimate blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series can be used as rush attacks even while in her Great Ape form, which is surprising, as other giants (except Janemba's first form in'' Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3) only use pure energy-based Ultimate Blasts. Voice actors *Japanese dub: '''Yuko Mita' *FUNimation Dub: Linda Chambers-Young Trivia *Fasha is one of the only female pure-blooded Saiyans to appear in the anime as a supporting character, as none have appeared in the manga. Although a brief scene in King Kai's recollection of the history of the Saiyans does briefly show several full-blooded male Saiyans and a full-blooded female Saiyan (with a knife in her mouth), all dressed in primitive clothing. Also, in Frieza's Flashback of King Vegeta's revolt, one of his elite guards was female. *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan that has an eye color other than black. *Strangely, when she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta doesn't seem to recognize her at all, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself, while King Vegeta could clearly recognize Bardock as one of his soldiers, he didn't seem to recognize Fasha as one of his own soldiers. *Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group besides Bardock to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, while she (along with the rest of Bardock's team) appear in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 when Bardock does his Ultimate Blast (Tora seems to appear in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, although he's basically just an unseen Nappa as a placeholder). *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, on Chi-Chi's commentary, she states that Saiyan females don't age, refering to the Saiyans' youthful appearentice for much longer than humans do in order to fight longer. *Fasha's hair is black in the anime while her hair is brown in Tenkaichi 3. *In Tenkaichi 3 she isn't unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearence to the player in the game. She is however unlocked by winning Yamcha's tournament on the hardest level. *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs of Fasha/Seripa, she wore the upper saiyan mantle with the shoulder pieces. At her waist their is a cloth like substance which resembles a skirt. Her hair was also more bushy and larger. It is obvious these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. http://www.daizex.com/general/tidbits/bardock.shtml *The original name of Fasha/Celipa was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was "Korn", a pun of the vegetable "corn".http://www.daizex.com/general/tidbits/bardock.shtml References Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly